


Dumb Decisions

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cats, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Saeyoung breaks some bones is the dumbest way possible.





	Dumb Decisions

"Guess who broke their nose!" Saeyoung chimed, bursting into the meeting room at C&R an hour late, a splint on his nose, Saeran trailing behind him with a less than enthusiastic expression. 

The RFA was scheduled to get together and discuss their plans for future parties regarding the holidays since they were approaching rather quickly. Everyone had already been on the discussion of Christmas when the Choi twins had came in late with Saeyoung causing a disruption by announcing his new injury. 

Jaehee had let out an irritated sigh. Jumin propped his head up with his hand as he watched the boy sit down at the table, clearly bored. Zen seemed startled by how sudden and loud he came in. MC and Yoosung immediately had looks of concern and worry plastered over their faces 

"What happened?!" Yoosung gasped

Saeran couldn't help but to snicker, clearly holding back laughter. He wasn't exactly ready to relay the story to them since it was absolutely ridiculous to hear how things went down compared to seeing it. 

He took a seat and folded his hands together on the table "When my brother and I were on our way here, he realized the clock was so he suggested we hang around the park park for while before it was time to come in... which was fine.. but then..-"

"I saw a cat!" Saeyoung interjected, his brother gesturing to him as if telling him to take over the story "I just wanted to play with it but it started to run away from me..." He pouted, sounding sad to add emotion to his tale. 

Saeran started to giggle "Yeah.. so he chases it," he starts laughing at the memory "..And he doesn't even see a...bird bath in the way..." 

"I ran straight into the damn thing! It's one of those three tier kind of things. I just, bam!-" Saeyoung claps his hands together for dramatics "right into the second tier.. and I didn't even get to pet the kitty.."

Saeran was doubled over in his chair, out of breath from laughing too hard. 

Everyone was pretty speechless for the moment, except for Jumin who cracked a smile "This is what you get for trying to torture cats" he stated

Jaehee shook her head "Are you okay though?" She asked, showing how much she cared regardless of how she acted moments ago. 

Zen was busy sniffling at the mention of cats. 

MC and Yoosung were following suit of Saeran, laughing so hard that they could barely form coherent words.

Jumin stood up from the table "I think we should wrap things up, Assistant Kang.. please prepare a brief synopsis of what we discussed today to forward to our latecomers; everyone else, you're dismissed from this meeting. Have a good day" he said his piece and left the room, Jaehee following soon thereafter. 

Everyone else had gathered their things to leave as well. They all left the building together, making idle chat before going their separate ways. 

Upon leaving, Saeyoung spotted the same cat he chased earlier "Look! There she is!" He called, pointing to the cat, starting to run towards it in attempts to catch her. 

Saeran noticed a curb on the other side of the street where it seemed the other had not "Brother! Watch out for the-" he tried to warn him, but it was too late. Saeyoung had tripped on the curb and fell, his hands appeared to have broken his fall.

Saeyoung made his way back to the group and held up one of his hands "I.. think I broke my finger.." 

"The hospital staff is gonna love this one" Zen commented.


End file.
